


Fun and Games

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [60]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: ...until...





	Fun and Games

You were impatient; you hadn’t seen him for some time and, while you loved making out with him, you definitely felt like you were wasting time. You could’ve been on your second or third ride already and, instead, you’re forced to indulge in endless kisses.

You suspected it had something to do with how gingerly he was moving, granted time to rest from the company. So, you run your hands into the back of his hair and welcome his sweet affection; however, when he pulls away, grinning at you as though he plans to leave you hanging, your patience evaporates.

Pulling him back, you create a rough kiss between you – going as far as lightly pinching his lower lip between your teeth. It’s only when he moves to a position on top of you that you see the slight tear and a droplet of blood, eliciting his growl, “You’re not gonna be laughing about that later, princess.”


End file.
